Windcutter
Etymology "Windcutter" may derive from seeing air turbulence, but not blade, in action. Flora's datasheet names and describes the technique.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 In the VIZ Media translation, Jean mentions Flora's nickname, "Windcutting," in Scene 51.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 169 But only in Scene 55 does Flora actually name the technique,Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 106 as she does in other translations. May allude to the earlier "Wind Sword" that the witches Flora and Schierke give to Serpico in the Berserk series. However, this sword consists of a single feather from a giant eagle and cuts targets at a distance without sword contact.Berserk 24, Jets Comics, p. 133–134 The technique of the Claymore Flora resembles Laido. 'Nickname' Flora's nickname is often understood as "cutting the wind." The Ediciones Glénat España translation leaves out Flora's name—"The One who Cuts the Wind" (La que Corta el Viento).Claymore 9, Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 50, p. 155 Description 'Flora' Instant Drawn Sword AttackFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 enables this technique: attack target by instant draw, cut and re-sheathe of blade. Flora's version ultimately depends on agility baseline, not Yoma power, though if used, increases its power.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 110 Yoma power usage 1–36%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Yoma power control 5%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 70%.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Fourth fastest technique.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 See Yoma power chart and sword chart. 'Clare' During 7-year timeskip, Clare develops first true Yoma powerless version, using Ilena's arm, guided by Clare's Preemptive Sensing.Claymore 12, Scene 67, p. 122 History 'Battle of the North' 'Meeting' 'Manga' During the first Battle Group meeting, fights break out among the warriors. Miria orders Flora to quell the mob. Flora clears snow around her and Miria with one sweep of her blade. This frightens everyone into silence.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 165–167 Flora quelling mob 'Anime' Similar to the manga sequence, but Flora demonstrates her technique without an order from Miria, who appears intent to quell the riot herself.Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Test match' Despite Flora's speed, said to be the fastest of all warriors, Flora suspects Clare's Quicksword to be superior and tests Clare in a match.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 101 Windcutter is more accurate but slower than Quicksword. As a result, Flora concedes her title as the fastest warrior to Clare.Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 122 This match does not occur in the anime version, which has Jean preventing the fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Rabona' After the 7-year timeskip, Clare uses the Windcutter against Agatha, who is unable to detect it.Claymore 15, Scene 78, pp. 10–13 'Luciela x Rafaela' In Rafaela's dream within a dream, Rafaela easily defeats Windcutter, forcing Clare to revert to Quicksword when she re-awakes in Rafaela's dream world.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 71–72 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Agility Category:Sensing Category:Type Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Agile ability Category:Sensing ability Category:Technique Category:Agile technique Category:Sensing technique